No Strings Attached
by boaterV
Summary: Will he ever make a move? Chloe makes Sam an offer without any strings.


No Strings Attached

Chloe and Sam

"Did you just rub up against my ass?" Her voice was a cross between amusement and annoyance. He made it too easy to tease him.

"What? No!" He sounded mortified and she couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. They were trapped in a closet waiting for the stupid beast to return and after about 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence she had began to get seriously restless.

The days leading up to the closet hadn't helped. Every time she thought he was going to make a move he would back off again. Chloe was frustrated to the point of insanity. She was beginning to wonder if this partnership had been a bad idea.

Not that she had many options. She had stumbled onto this hunt and since the Winchesters were already here they weren't about to leave. They had tried to chase her off but apparently they weren't familiar with the Sullivan stubborn streak.

A few arguments, a few skills tests and a few more arguments and they had finally agreed to all work together. That was why she was in this tiny closet with a giant man.

A giant man that she wanted to tear the clothes off of.

He was smart and sweet and sexy as all hell with that floppy hair and lopsided grin. She had thought there was chemistry between them. His brother seemed to think so too if his ridiculously obvious attempts to push them together were any indication.

Yet here they were. Almost a week later. Trapped in a tiny box and he hadn't so much as touched her hand. And she wanted his hands on her. Good lord she wanted to touch him.

"I'm pretty sure you just grabbed…."

She didn't finish because the door opened and the demon walked in. Easily stuck in the devils trap they had laid. Pushing open the door they both walked into the room. Chloe dosed the man with Holy water and Sam began chanting in Latin. He had to yell to be heard over the beast's screaming.

It was surprisingly quick. A week of research and preparation and after about ten minutes of chaos it was all over. Chloe sighed with relief.

Dean rushed into the room just to see the black smoke exiting the body of the comely school teacher. He smiled brightly at their victory and Chloe couldn't help but smile back. Of course Sam continued to look worried. Never trusting anything that went easy.

"What happened?" the poor girls eyes were cloudy with confusion as she looked around the room.

Dean moved to her side. Helping her to her feet. "Bad things. Very bad things. But that's all over so why don't you come with me and I'll get you home." Dean looked over his should and gave Sam one more obvious look before turning his glace to Chloe then he ushered their latest rescue out the door.

"Does he always try and get you to jump women right after the action is over?" Sam stuttered slightly. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Chloe thought for a moment about everything she had seen over the last week. All the times she had been certain he was about to make a move and still nothing. Something was stopping him and she wondered what it could be.

"Thanks for the help." His voice was soft and shy and she was pretty sure he was never going to make a move.

"No problem. I could probably say the same thing." She stood across the tiny apartment from him. 2 steps is all it would take to close the distance but he didn't move. She wanted him to walk towards her. She wanted him to take her. To grab her and crush her against what she could only assume was the solid wall of his chest.

"We should probably get…"

"Do you find me attractive?" she cut him off. Her words making his eyes go wide. Suddenly tired of the games. "Because I thought you did. I mean I'm not looking for something serious but I have all this post hunt adrenaline and I was thinking maybe…."

"Um." His voice was soft but she saw something in his eyes. Something in the shift of his weight.

"Just the response every girl wants to hear when she offers up herself for some no strings attached sex." She smiled now. She had started to wonder if she had been wrong about his attraction.

She was going to give up when he was suddenly striding towards her . He large hands grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him as he leaned down from his impossible height and crashed his lips onto hers.

The shock to her system prevented her from responding for a moment before she threaded her hands into his hair. Holding him close to her. The feeling of him was making her system sizzle. Her heart was racing like she had just run a marathon.

His hands shifted to her backside and she leapt up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into the other room. Tossing her onto the bed he was forced to stop devouring her mouth and she whimpered at the loss before her voice died in her throat.

The sight on him standing over her was breathtaking. Literally breathtaking. Gone was the look of uncertainty. The confusion. The shy smile. Replaced by a smirk that held secrets and promises.

If possible her heart sped up further. But she didn't have time to think to much about it because he was pulling off his shirt. Revealing a well muscled chest that even her wildest imagination couldn't conceive.

"Wow." The word left her lips in a whisper and Sam's smile grew wider. He moved forward and slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Chloe bit her lip. Her eyes wide with anticipation.

"You sure?" For a moment the doubt was back and Chloe hated it. She moved forward on the bed, kneeling at the end of it. Her hands reaching up and caressing his cheek before she ran her fingers through his hair. Her fingers tightening as she pulled him down. She was done talking and she wasn't going to let Sam's over active conscious ruin this moment.

"You get lucky Francis?"

"Grow up Dean." Sam tried to look angry but the perma grin belayed his annoyance.

"Did you get her number? Cause I'm thinking we might need some blonde super nerd help again in the future."

Sam tried to hide the smile that stretched his lips but Dean caught it. Part of him wanted to keep teasing his not so little brother but there was a bigger part of him that was thrilled that Sam had gotten just a little taste of happiness.

He was going to have to seriously think about using her for another case. He would gladly put up with her snark if it gave his brother a tiny taste of normal.

AN Just a little one shot between Sam and Chloe.


End file.
